guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guild Wars Nightfall
__TOC__ Guild Wars Nightfall (Campaign Three) is an upcoming stand-alone product ("Campaign") of the Guild Wars game series. Content Theme and Storyline Previews provided during E3 expo (see external links) as well as screenshots and the PvP preview show the use of a North-African theme, with landscape, architecture/art and creatures inspired by Africa/Arabia as well as ancient Egypt, Roman/Greek and other historic cultures of the North-African/Arab/ Mediteranian region. From the Press Release on the Prerelease Bonus Pack: :Guild Wars Nightfall takes place on the continent of Elona, Land of the Golden Sun. ... In Guild Wars Nightfall, Elona has fallen under the shadow of an evil, outcast god. Against the encroaching desolation of an infernal realm, the people of Elona will need more than a hero to save them, they will need a hero to lead them ... for nightfall is at hand. Features Only features that are officially announced by ArenaNet will be posted here! *2 new Professions: ** Dervish - "a scythe-wielding holy warrior" ** Paragon - "guardian angel of the Elonian people" *customizable and controllable "heroes" (similar to henchmen) Release Date Only dates that are officially announced by ArenaNet will be posted here! No release date has been officially announced by now. However, for estimation of the release date, the following facts may be of help: *According to Jeff Strain Campaign III has been in development since November 2005 (source) and the development time for each campaign is roughly 1 year. *ArenaNet has stated that the plan is to release two campaigns per year, released on staggered six month cycles. Factions (campaign 2) was released April 28, 2006. * The Guild Wars Nightfall Prerelease Bonus Pack is expected to hit store shelves on September 15. Pre-order of Nightfall is now available in North America at online stores at some game shops, however it is unknown whether or not you will be able to get the prerealease bonus pack on September 15. Events Future Events * None are currently scheduled. :Note: The date for a PvE preview weekend that was rumored based on the PC Format preview has since been officially confirmed as '''false'. (Source)'' Past Events * July 28 – 30, 2006 - Guild Wars Nightfall PvP Preview Event External Links (Links are in reverse chronological order of release) From official sites *Press Release - Nightfall to be presented at Games Convention in Leipzig, Germany (August 15, 2006) *Nightfall In-Game Cinematic, previously shown at the ChinaJoy expo. (August 15, 2006) *The Scribe #9, which mostly relates to the Guild Wars Nightfall PvP Preview Event (August 3, 2006) *Press Release on the Prerelease Bonus Pack (August 1, 2006) *Guild Wars Nightfall PvP Preview Event coverage: **Preview event info from the official Korean website (in Korean), with new images of Paragon and Dervish ** Preview event info from the official Japanese website (in Japanese) (Note: Previously unreleased new images of Dervish and Paragon have been replaced with old images.)'' ** Preview event info from the official Korean website (in Korean), including logo and images * Official Logo, high-res, from the Korean website * GuildWars.com: Press: Releases: July 18, 2006 From other sites *Gamespot - Preview with focus on the two new professions (July 18, 2006) *Adrenaline Vault - Interview with Jeff Strain, mostly about Factions, just a minor note confirming the North-African look of C3 (June 13, 2006) *E3 Electronic Entertainment Expo 2006 coverage: **Tom's Hardware Guide **1UP.com "Guild Wars Keeps Expanding" **IGN Guild Wars Campaign 3 **GameSpy Guild Wars -- Campaign 3 **GW C3 (some coments) **Guild Wars C3 concept art (7th on page) **EXE Guild Wars C3 observations (just a glance) **Chapter 3 to be shown at E3 (April 10, 2006) *Confirmation of Chapter 3 on TVG (February 24, 2006) *Q&A with Jeff Strain on gamesindustry.biz (February 24, 2006) Trivia *"Nightfall" is also the name of a 3D adventure game for the Apple Macintosh published in 1999. Coincidentally it also has a North-African (more specifically: Egypt) theme. http://www.altorsys.com/HTMLAltor/game.html Category:Glossary